2412 Miles Away From You
by cass189
Summary: Written for the Long Distance Lovin' Contest. Second Place. There are approximately 2412 miles between New York and Seattle. It's a good thing phones exist then… EXB


This one-shot was written for the Long Distance Lovin' Contest and won Second Place.

I hope you like!

* * *

**2412 Miles Away From You**

BPOV

I had recently learned there were approximately 2412 miles between New York and Seattle. 2412 miles that kept me away from Edward for little more than a week—a week that seemed to drag on and resemble a month or maybe even more.

I wasn't used to being separated from Edward for so along anymore and this business trip of his only made me realize how much I truly enjoyed his company, how much I longed to have him with me or how much I enjoyed waking up with his body pressed against mine, his hands sometimes resting on less-than-innocent places of my body, hinting to what we could do to transform the waking up process into something even more pleasant and pleasurable.

I really couldn't wait for him to be back home!

Fresh out of a long, warm bath, I picked the phone up and dialed Edward's number while sitting down at the edge of our bed.

I knew he would be back home soon, but I really missed having him around and wanted to at least be able to hear his voice. I was too used to him—his caresses, touches and kisses…

He picked up the phone in the second ring and I couldn't control the smile that immediately appeared on my face at the sound of his voice.

"Hello, love."

"Hi. How are you?"

"I'm okay. I would be better if you here with me."

"I wish I was there with you. Actually, I would prefer it if you were back home with me already… Is that crazy? It's been little over a week and I miss you like I haven't seen you in ages!"

"No, it's not. I feel exactly the same way." I nodded to myself while hearing Edward moving around his hotel room. "This is torture, love. I want to be with you so badly." I sighed at his words, feeling exactly the same as he was.

"Me too… I miss you, Edward."

"You have no idea what I want to do to you when I finally get home, Bella." I sighed and moved to lie on the bed. I knew he could hear the sound of the sheets being moved. "What are you doing, love?"

"Nothing, I just laid down in bed." He groaned slightly, making me smile. His mind had gone right to the gutter.

"You know, Bella… that's exactly where I want to take you when I get home. Maybe up against the wall, too." I took a deep breath and bit my lower lip.

If I didn't have him here with me, I would have to make due with some seduction, and maybe even dirty talking, over the phone. It actually seemed like a thrilling idea to me.

"Tell me more. Tell me what you want to do to me." He hummed and I had to smile again. I hoped he had a lot of naughty things in mind. He usually always did, after all.

The fact that we had just recently started to act on each other's fantasies told me as much. Edward could be quite imaginative and creative when he wanted to be. And much to my surprise, so could I. He made me feel comfortable with myself, bringing out the vixen in me in the process.

It only made our sex life all that better.

"So many things, Bella… I want to do so many things to you. Really bad things, too…" His voice was deep and husky, adding to the moment and succeeding in building my arousal up...

His answer wasn't enough, though. I wanted to know exactly what he had in mind, what he had planned.

"Tell me, Edward."

"I want to make you mine in every way I please." I bit my lip harder and sighed deeply.

"Mmm… tell me _exactly_ what you'll do to me, Edward." For some reason when he talked to me like he was right now, when he told me exactly what he was going to do to me, I found myself craving even more for him—if that were even possible.

"I'll lay you down on our bed and make you spread your legs for me so I can lick you dry before you take me inside that wet and tight pussy of yours. Then, once I've made you come like that, I'll make you turn around and get on all fours for me so I can enter you from behind. Does that sound good, Bella?" I could only moan while imagining him doing those things to me.

Edward all but ravishing me was one amazing mental picture! It only served to make that knot tighten in my stomach and the heat pool between my legs. Legs which couldn't wait for Edward to be back home so they could wrap around his waist.

"Does it, Bella?" His voice was slightly demanding now, making my whole body shiver in delight.

"Yes, it does…"

"Good. That's not everything, though. I miss you so much; I may even want your hot and wet little mouth around me. And if you're a good girl, I may just bury my head between your legs again so I can taste you in my mouth." I gripped the sheets beneath me and mewled.

"Yes, Bella… I want to hear a lot of sounds like that from you when I'm there. I want to hear you moan my name in that sexy way you do."

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"When exactly are you going to be here?"

"Tomorrow night, baby. We just have to wait a little longer"

"That seems way too long…" Tomorrow night seemed so far away, it was almost ridiculous.

"I know, Bella. Believe me, I know." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. If that man didn't get home soon enough, I would surely combust.

"…And until then?" What was I suppose to do with myself when I already missed and needed him so much?

Edward chuckled lightly and I could imagine him shaking his head in amusement like he usually did when he teased me so much—I couldn't hold on anymore and all but attacked him.

"What do you want, my little vixen?" I simply hummed because what I wanted was him now, making love to me, and he knew it. Unfortunately, I would have to wait for that. "Well, tell me what you're wearing. Tell me exactly how you're lying in bed. I want a mental image of what you look like right now."

I looked down at myself and smiled. This could be interesting!

"Okay. I'm lying in bed on my back… Where are you exactly?"

"I'm in bed, as well. And what are you wearing, Bella?" I could almost see him smirking and giggled at the still husky yet playful tone of his voice.

"Well, I'm wearing what I normally do for bed. That is, I'm wearing what I normally wear when you don't manage to rip my clothes off before we even make it to bed." He chuckled and I was sure he was shaking his head again.

"Is that a complaint I hear, Mrs. Cullen? Because I was under the impression you liked it when I got you naked."

"Oh, I do. You know I do." He chuckled again.

"Come on, Bella. Tell me exactly what are you wearing. And remember, I'm lying here in a hotel room bed away from you, so you have to give me something to think and fantasize about. Not that I wasn't think about you already, but…" I smiled again.

"I'll tell you what I'm wearing if you tell me what you're wearing." Two could play at this game, after all.

"I'm wearing boxers."

"Nothing else?"

"Nothing else." I hummed approvingly and then bit my lower lip while imagining him lying on a bed half naked.

"You have no idea how much I wish you were here right now, Edward. If you were, I would more than likely be taking those boxers off and kissing and licking up and down your chest." His only response was a deep groan. "Does that sound good?"

"Oh, it sounds more than good, Bella."

"And if you were here, my hands would be roaming along your body, caressing it and paying special attention to some _particular_ spots…" I tried to say that as seductively as I could, leaving the end of my sentence open so he knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Shit, Bella. You really know how to drive me crazy, don't you, you little vixen?" I certainly hoped I did.

"Tell me… are you hard right now, Edward?"

"Yes, baby, I'm hard. You have no idea how hard I am. I get like this just by thinking about you and hearing your voice." I couldn't help the purr that escaped my mouth at that.

He definitely knew how to drive me crazy, as well.

"Now, tell me what you're wearing, Bella."

"One of your shirts and panties."

"Good. You look amazingly good in my clothes, but I want you to take them off."

"You do?"

"Yes, baby, I do. I want you to tell me just how wet you are right now because I know you're wet." I most definitely was. "Take off your panties, baby."

I moaned at his request and then quickly, almost dutifully, put my phone on loud speaker so I could take my panties off.

"Take your shirt off too, baby. I want to imagine you completely naked." I once more smiled while discarding my clothes and then lied down on my back again.

"Alright… I'm completely naked." And extremely aroused.

I heard him hum in what sounded like approval or satisfaction. "Maybe you should take your clothes off too, Edward. It's not fair for me to be the only one naked here."

He didn't immediately say anything, but I could hear the sound of the sheets rattling.

"They're off." It was my turn to hum in approval.

While he imagined me naked in our bed, I imagined him naked in that hotel room bed and it only made me wish for him that much more. I wanted him to kiss and touch me, to take me over that edge like he so expertly knew how to do.

Edward was the first one to break the momentary silence that had fallen upon us.

"I want to touch you so badly, baby." And I wanted him to be able to do just that. So much… "Do it for me. Touch yourself for me, baby, and tell me just how wet you are."

Biting my lower lip, I very slowly ran my right hand down my body, starting at my neck, grazing my breast, caressing my stomach and then inched it further down so I could trace my entrance with my fingers, moaning in the process.

Edward made a sound of approval before speaking as I moaned

"How wet are you, baby?" I bit down harder on my lower lip to keep me from moaning again as my fingers played with my folds and forced myself to answer him.

"So wet… I'm soaking wet."

"And does it feel good, baby? Do you like touching yourself?" I nodded, not fully realizing I had to answer him verbally until he asked it again.

It did feel good. Touching myself felt good, but it wasn't even half as good as having him touch me.

"Yes, it feels good. It's not as good as when your fingers are the ones teasing me in that amazing way you do… but yes, it feels good.

"Oh, baby, you have no idea how much I wish I could be touching you like that right now. I would know exactly just how to curl my fingers to hit your sensitive spot just by watching you. I would make you moan and tremble…" I simply hummed because he was more than capable of doing that to me. He proved it each and every time.

"Edward…"

"Keep touching yourself, Bella. I want you to come. I want to hear you coming for me."

"Yes… Tell me what to do, Edward. Tell me how you want me to touch myself." He hesitated for a second, probably thinking about what he could ask me to do, and then finally spoke.

"I want you to move your free hand to your breast, Bella." I sighed softly and moved my free hand up my stomach to my left breast, which I squeezed lightly. "I love your breasts, Bella. Did you know that? I love to make them jump up and down in my hands. I love to squeeze them and I certainly love to suck your hardened nipples into my mouth."

I moaned at his words and did exactly what he said, making my breast bounce up and down. I then used my forefinger and thumb to pinch my nipple, originating a wave of heat that traveled up and down my body.

The heat continued to pool between my legs as I touched myself and the knot in the pit of my stomach tightened impossibly.

This couldn't be completely about me, though. I needed to tease Edward a little bit. I wanted him to enjoy himself tonight, as well.

"This feels so good, Edward. Playing with my breast feels so good… I like the way it feels in my hand."

"Oh, I know it, Bella. You have no idea how I know it. Pinch your nipples, baby. I know you like it when I do that to you." Yes, I certainly did like it and he obviously knew it.

I pinched my nipple again, moaning loudly this time and almost automatically arching my back off the bed.

Edward groaned back and I knew that even though he couldn't see me right now, couldn't touch me, this was definitely stimulating for him as much as it was for me.

From that point on, I kept touching my body everywhere and in every way he wanted me to. I touched my neck, caressed my stomach and hips…

In a manner of minutes, I was more excited about this than I ever thought I could possibly be. There was something about Edward's voice commanding me that drove me wild and did unexplainable things to me.

"Are your fingers still inside your wet pussy, baby?" I nodded to myself before speaking. They were still inside me, even though I had neglected pleasing myself that way while playing with my breast and the rest of my body.

"Yes."

"Good. That's a good girl. I want you to move your fingers inside your warm pussy again and pleasure yourself, love." I instantly spread my legs wider as I once again began to tease myself.

In no time, I was writhing in bed, my legs wide open and my whole body shaking due to the heat that was cursing through my veins.

"Your clit, baby… tease your clit." I whimpered deeply and moved my fingers, quickly finding my pleasure nub. I rubbed and then pinched it, eliciting throaty moans as I did so.

I kept pleasuring myself, teasing my clit, until I knew I was getting close to my peak.

This really couldn't be all only about me. I wanted Edward to be enjoying himself right now just as much as I was enjoying myself.

"Are you touching yourself, Edward?"

"Yes, baby, I am. I have my cock in my hand and I'm stroking it. I wish you were the one doing it, though. I wish your warm little mouth was wrapped around me right now." He groaned deeply and I couldn't help but to whimper at the image of me doing just that to him. "I keep imagining it while I stroke myself and it gets me so close…"

As he spoke, I started to move my fingers faster in and out of me as his groans of pleasure filled my ears.

I was so close already! I really needed to come… and I knew that he did, too.

"Oh, Edward. I want you to be here right now so much. I want to have your big, hard cock inside of me, teasing me and driving me to my peak."

He groaned loudly at my words and I knew he was as close as I was. I could hear that he was stroking himself faster, willing his release to come.

"I'm so close already, Edward."

"I know, baby. Me too…" There was something incredibly erotic about knowing that he was touching himself at the same time as I was, that he was thinking of me while doing so, that almost drove me over that edge. "Bella, I want you to come for me, love. Let me hear you scream and moan… Imagine your fingers are my cock moving in and out of you and come for me, baby."

His voice was strained now, surely just as mine was.

I did exactly as he said, imagining his erection inside of me, and just like that… I was quickly a goner.

My breathing hitched and I moaned loudly as my whole body trembled with the waves of pleasure that took over my body.

I kept moving my fingers in and out of me, slowly now, as I came down from my high. Edward was saying my name and groaning loudly. I had to confess that the sound of his voice only made my orgasm that much better.

I only stopped moving and extracted my fingers from inside of me when Edward went silent after a particularly loud growl. All I could hear was his fast breathing that matched mine for a few seconds before I spoke.

"Well, that was interesting…" Edward chuckled.

"Yes, I guess we could definitely say it was interesting."

"Of course, it would have been better if you were actually here with me. Phone Sex, as good as it is, still doesn't bet the real thing."

"I know it doesn't. But, just think… I'll be there with you tomorrow and I definitely know exactly what I'll do with you then." I smiled at his words.

"I know. I can't wait for it!" Especially since I already had a few things we could do together in mind.

I really couldn't wait until he was back home!


End file.
